Ecos de Guerra
by Ariadna
Summary: En un día cualquiera, una reflexión relacionada con lo que ocurre en un país lejano...


**Ecos de Guerra.**

_Por: Ariadna._

Parecía como cualquier día aquel veintiséis de Marzo en que Yamato partió a clases. Y como todos los días, partió caminado. Antes de llegar a la escuela pasó a un kiosco cercano a la institución y compró el periódico, que extrañamente, tal como todos los últimos días, no salían en portada noticias nacionales, sino grandes fotografías de una explosión en una ciudad lejana, de un país lejano.

Yamato frunció el entrecejo al ver aquello, pero continuó su camino sin interrupción. Saludó a algunos conocidos en la entrada y llegó con quince minutos de anticipación al salón de clases.

Frente a dos de sus mejores amigos dejó caer el periódico, sonando fuerte el contacto del papel contra el escritorio. 

-Argh, ¿Siguen con lo mismo? – cuestionó Taichi, también frunciendo el ceño.

 -¿"Siguen con lo mismo"? No lo digas así, Tai. – replicó a su lado Sora.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga?

-No lo sé. – aceptó la muchacha, de mala gana. – Pero no es un simple juego que se nieguen a terminar.

-¿Y qué es, entonces? – insistió el castaño.

-Estoy preocupado por Mimi.- interrumpió Yamato, dejando a un lado su bolso y sentándose. – Sora, ¿La llamaste por teléfono anoche?

-Contradiciendo las ideas paranoicas de mi mamá, si. – dijo la colorina. – La familia de Mimi está de los nervios. Tienen pensado volverse a Japón dentro de esta semana o la próxima.

-Mientras su avión no sea secuestrado para volar la Estatua de la Libertad... – comentó Taichi con sarcasmo. 

-Corta la idea con los malos augurios. – lo regañó Sora.- No me hace ninguna gracia.

El hermano de Hikari apretó sus puños. 

-¡No bromeo! – replicó, enfático. – A mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia, por eso estoy así. Mimi debió regresar de los Estados Unidos luego de la caída de las Torres Gemelas. – apretó con más fuerza sus puños. – Eso casi la mata...

-No hay nada que podamos hacer... – Sora puso su mano sobre la de Taichi para calmarlo. 

-¡Claro que hay algo que podemos hacer! – el castaño la soltó bruscamente. – Les pedimos ayuda a los digimon y destruimos todas las malditas armas. 

-No podemos hacer eso. – contradijo Yamato, sin siquiera elevar su voz. – No podemos involucrar a los digimon en nuestros problemas.

-¿Por qué no? – insistió Taichi. – Ellos nos involucraron a nosotros...

-Ellos nos necesitaban. – replicó el rubio. – Es diferente. 

-Nosotros los nece...

-Los seres humanos funcionamos con diferentes reglas. – lo interrumpió Yamato, de nuevo, sin elevar la voz. – Somos mundos diferentes.

-Pero...

-Piénsalo bien, Tai. – esta vez Sora habló. - ¿Realmente quieres involucrar a los digimon? Puede que salvemos esta guerra, pero... ¿Cuánto pasará antes que decidan por eso que los digimon son peligrosos e intenten controlar el Mundo Digital?

El hermano de Hikari abrió la boca para responder, pero no le salieron palabras y tuvo que volverla a cerrar. Enrabiado, decidió ponerse de pie y salir del aula.

-Hace mucho que no veía a Tai tan enojado. – comentó la chica después de un rato. – Y pensar que hace tan poco salimos de otra batalla...

-Preferiría no estar en clases estos días. – reconoció el hermano de Takeru. – Al menos no cuando hay tan poca gente acá. Con la mitad de la población de vacaciones y la otra mitad trabajando la organización en caso de emergencia es más complicada. 

-No teníamos cómo saber que habría guerra al momento de inscribirnos en el refuerzo para la clase de Historia. – acotó Sora. – Y aún así, ¿A que tipo de emergencia te refieres? Japón no está involucrado.

-Todo el planeta está involucrado en la guerra. – Yamato replicó. – Tal como pueden encontrar a los digimon peligrosos, pueden encontrar indicios de extraño terrorismo en el país que sea, incluso Japón.

Sora tragó saliva ante la idea maldita. Al final, todo era incierto...

-Y si además pienso en lo que dijo Koushirou... – murmuró.

-¿Qué pasa con Koushirou?

-Hablamos hace un rato en la sala de computación.

-¿Es que no se toma un descanso? – cuestionó el rubio. – Estamos de vacaciones, debería aprovecharlo si no tiene que venir como nosotros...

-Ya conoces a Koushirou. – comentó Taichi, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello mojado, apareciendo en la entrada del salón. – No es un fanático de la escuela como Jou, pero se le acerca.

El tercero volvió a tomar asiento con sus amigos. 

-Koushirou dijo que el contacto al Mundo Digital ha estado inestable. – terminó de comunicar Sora. – Por varios días ya.

Los dos chicos cruzaron miradas preocupados.

-¿Creen que sea por eso que la conexión a Internet también esté fallando tanto? – preguntó Taichi – Ayer Hikari no pudo hacer mi tarea...

-¿¿TU tarea?? – remarcó la colorina.

-Ese no es el punto. – se defendió el castaño. – El asunto es que Internet no funciona bien. 

-Y si se acuerdan la última vez que Internet estuvo extraño... – dijo Yamato.

-Rayos, ¡Si algo como eso se mezcla con la guerra en Irak será un desastre espantoso!

-Todos los desastres son espantosos. – corrijo la única chica presente. 

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. – Taichi lanzó un respingo.

-Y es un peor augurio a lo que dije sobre encontrar indicios de terrorismo. – agregó el rubio, aún más preocupado y serio. – Hay que estar preparado para todo.

-Detesto la guerra. – murmuró Sora. 

-Lamentablemente parece que hay gente que siente lo contrario... 

-Sádicos. – comentó Taichi, con un mal sabor de boca. – Hasta los Dark Masters eran mejores que todos estos locos. 

Inevitablemente Sora tuvo que sonreír ante el comentario. 

-¿Cómo los Dark Masters pueden ser mejores?

-Eran honestos en sus intenciones de dominar el Mundo Digital. Es más de lo que dejan ver algunos... – murmuró, mirando de reojo el periódico sobre el escritorio.

-Te encuentro toda la razón... – replicó Yamato.

En eso, el profesor entró al aula y los amigos tuvieron que detener su conversación y guardar el periódico, para seguir, como en un día cualquiera, con sus clases. 

El único gran detalle es que no es cualquier día, ya que, como algunos días anteriores a este, ecos de guerra invaden a ese pacífico salón de clases, y a las portadas de los diarios en los kioscos cercanos, y a la televisión e Internet. Todo debido a bombardeos y ataques y muertes de un lugar lejano que llegaron a oídos y corazones de tres amigos tanto como al resto de otros rincones del mundo.

Y como ellos dicen, con todo lo que ocurre en estos días ordinarios, o no tan ordinarios ya: Hay que estar preparado para todo.

**Fin.** _(¡Ojalá así fuera!)_

Notas: Una idea que escribí en alguna clase la semana pasada luego de mirar la lista de muertes y heridos del diario en la mañana. No quise enfocarme en la crueldad de la guerra, sino en su frialdad. En como en el resto del mundo uno tiene que seguir con su día a día, y en apariencia todo sigue igual, mientras al otro lado del mundo hay gritos de dolor que hace unos días atrás no había. 

Según la cronología de Digimon, el final de 02 fue para Diciembre del 2002, y película (_Diabromon Strikes Back_) ocurre después de la finalización de clases a principios de Marzo del 2003 y antes del ingreso al nuevo año escolar en Abril del mismo año. Para quienes no están familiarizados con las películas, tanto ésta como su precuela (_Bokura no War Game_), tratan de un Digimon que se filtra en las redes de Internet y las confunde a tal punto de incluso enviar bombas de alto poder hacia Estados Unidos y Japón, sin lograr su objetivo finalmente, claro.


End file.
